First Time We Met Alyss Version
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: See how did Alyss and Jack met for the firs time..ONESHOT WITH SEQUEL


Fanfic 1.2

First Time We Met (Alyss ver.)

It was the first day of schooldays at Pandora Academy. Me and my twin sister, Alice, can't wait to start it. But, honestly, we have different reasons for this. Alice, has a boyfriend here. Yeah… you know… It's Oz Vessalius, the wealthiest boy here. A member of the "Dukedom Group". It members are the most wealthy children here. And Oz is the vice-president of that group. But not me! I even never have a boyfriend! Not ever! And honestly, I doubt I could make friends here. However, I thought this school is much better than my old one.

When I got there, I did amaze by all about the school. I left Alice alone and started looked around the school. I was totally amazed by the decoration….the people…and the build's structure. Everything!

Then somehow, I slipped down because of a sticky liquid. Gosh! I hope it wasn't a vomit! I closed my eyes. I can't imagine how I look like if I fell on the 'sticky-liquid'. I was too scared to ruin my first day of school here with a vomit-sticky-liquid on my blouse. After all, it's my favorite one…

Then, I realized that I didn't fell onto the floor. I fell onto someone's body! OH NO!

I stood up in a rush. I hope he/she will forgive me.

"I beg your pardon…. I didn't have any intention to fall on your body. I'm so sorry…"

I saw that person, who actually a guy, stood up while rubbing his head. I looked at him. Oh my… he's so tall. It's about 1.85 meters high. I looked at his face. His shiny emerald green eyes looked into my eyes. His golden hair has a long-little-plaid in the end. I almost can't get my eyes out from his! "Oh my God… he's PERFECT!" I talked to myself.

"Oh my… that's okay. Really, please don't be like that." He smiled at me. Oh my! Please don't make me blushing! I hope my face won't turn red that time.

"Hello, my name is Jack." He offered his hand to me. "You're new here….. Right?"

My face got heated when I shook his hand. Oh no! I can't hold it anymore! How could he know that I'm new here? Oh my…my…my… I looked at him.

"My name is Alyss… nice to meet you Jack-san." I bowed deeply. After what I've done to him, how can I do impolite act? "Eh…how could you know that I'm new here?"

"Of course I knew it…cause I'm new here, too." He winked at me than laughed out loud. Suddenly, it made me very ill feel with him.

"Shut up, Jack! Stop doing something silly like that!", Oz said while he beaten Jack's head.

"Ouch…that's hurt, Oz" he scratched his head.

Oz turned around at me. He smiled at me, warmly.

"Hello, Alyss… Did you see Alice? I've search her everywhere. But I couldn't find her…" He asked me like a father who worrying his daughter's whereabouts. Gosh! How could he be Alice's boyfriend?

"Oh… you must be Oz. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him. He's my future-brother-in-law!

"Nice to meet you, too, Alyss. I've heard so many about you from Alice." he smiled back to me and shook my hand.

"Eh? Did you know each other?" Jack looked surprised. "Since when? How?".

Gosh…he's so hyper. Okay, just like Oz. My…my… I should think it twice now to think he's perfect… Why did I think he's perfect that time?

I looked at them. Their faces are alike so much. Are they twins? No, it couldn't be. How could Jack more higher than Oz? For 20 centimeters? But they are like a pair of doll. They're too alike. I think they must be brothers. Yeah… just brothers. But, Alice never told me that Oz's brother. Well, it's not my business actually, and why does she have to care about Oz's relative? It's Oz who is her boyfriend, right? But I was too curious to hold them on my brains. I have to ask them by myself.

"Etto… you're….. Brothers?" I asked carefully. I'm too scared to be as brave as Alice. We maybe twins, but we are totally have different personalities.

"Yup, that's right!" Jack nodded at me. "In fact, we're twins!" he put his arm on Oz's shoulder. "Right, Oz?"

"Yeah…we're twins." Oz said calmly. Wow! How could they are twins? There must be a mistake here! While I was surprise with those weird facts and stood frozenly, Jack asked me.

"And you Alyss? Are you Alice's relative? Cousins, maybe? Alice, the one Oz always talked about?" Oz stared at Jack with evil glares. Sharply. But it seems he didn't care about it.

I can't think anything. My head is fulfilled by those facts. Gosh! I did crush at my future-brother-in-law's brother! What the hell I think about him? I just met him and have crushed at him? No… that's not true! It's just…

"Hello? Alyss? Are you alright?" Jack called me. Oh, great! Thanks Jack…. You've ruined my day-dream (After all, that's my favorite hobby)

"It seems she surprised at all, Jack." Oz said. He comes toward me then looked at me carefully. I could see his green emerald eyes and his golden hair. Just like…just like….. Jack's. Oh…my, my boy-type is like Alice's! Now what?

Suddenly, I realized from my day-dream. I answered Jack's question nervously. Should I say the truth that I'm Alice's twins? Or should I lie to him? But what if he knows the the truth someday and doesn't want to meet me FOREVER? AND EVER?

"I…I….I am Alice's twins…."

"WHAT?" Jack shocked. I think hi almost jumped from the chair when he heard that. "Oz! You never told me that your girlfriend has a twin-sister!" Jack protested at Oz. Hmm… what a hysteric-boy…

"Why should I tell you?" Oz answered it very calmly. He's surely a mysterious boy. Then I saw he smirked at Jack. According from what I've seen, it seemed Jack doesn't know about me, too. All that we know is that our siblings are in relationship with each other, that's all.

"Hey guys! What are you doing there?" suddenly I heard Alice's voice. I turned around, and so did Oz and Jack.

"Alyss, where have you been? I've been looked for you everywhere… Thank God, Oz found you." She began lecturing me. Just like our mother.

"Oh… I'm sorry Alice. I was looking around the school. Then I met Jack and Oz. I didn't mean to leave you alone." Well, what else can I do except apologizing?

"Hello, you must be Alice." Jack smiled at her. Suddenly I felt like my chest burns out. What's this feeling? I felt…..jealous? With my own twin-sister? "Oz is crazy about you, really."

"Shut up!" Oz beat Jack's head. Again.

"Ouch! Stop beating your old brother, would you? Where's your manner?" Jack hit Oz now.

Alice giggled when she saw her boyfriend act childish like that. I don't know what's so funny about that. I don't even understand what she laughed about. When I look into her eyes. I know that her she love Oz so much. And so does Oz. But, still, I didn't understand how she could prefer Oz. I think, Jack and Oz are alike. Their personalities, their faces, their act…Most of it are same! How could he choose Oz than Jack?

While the boys were fighting, I asked Alice. "Alice, how could you fell in love with Oz? While him and Jack has many alike?" I whispered at her ear. Carefully. I didn't care about the fight, I'm just curious about this.

She stared at me. Her eyes met mine. "Oz is not like Jack. And neither does Jack. They're totally different. Just like us. You'll understand it someday. Somehow," she smiled at me meaningfully. Then she went to stop the 'war'. That time, I was totally didn't get what's her word's mean.

It was 7 years ago. When I was a naive little girl (I'm still naive, okay?). I smile. Fate…destiny…. Yes, it must be fate that played my destiny, until I met him.

"Alyss…are you ready?" my father, Glen Baskerville, ask me. He looks so nervous.

"Yes, Father. I'm ready." I nodded at him.

Yes, now I've understand what's her word's meant. I am here now, in the waiting room for the bride. And less than 3 hours, I'll be 'Mrs. Vessalius'. With my husband-to-be, Jack.

-END-


End file.
